


Fractured

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Dead Sheriff, Hunters, M/M, Prison, Sadism, Stiles and Theo are imprisoned, Violence, Void Stiles, stiles is possessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: “Why isn’t it always in control?” Theo can’t help but question.Stiles swallows and answers, “He’s weak.” He looks back at Theo, “That’s why he possessed me, he needed a body. But he can’t completely take over, just feed off me like a- like a fucking parasite.”





	1. Void

_The crisp air whips past Theo as he runs, leaves crunching audibly beneath his boots, but that’s nothing compared to the sound of gunshots ringing through the dark forest. He doesn’t risk a glance behind him, but if he did he’d see a group of about 3 or 4 armed men quickly approaching, getting closer by the second. Hunters. They’d been on the run for months and had been lucky for a while, but their luck ran out quick. They barely had time to think before getting cornered by the motel they’d been staying at for a few days, so they just ran._

_Theo glances at Stiles running alongside him, muscles straining with the struggle to keep up, heart thumping quickly in his chest. “Come on!” Theo yells, turning from the straight line they’d been running in, figuring the hunters will have a harder time following them if their pattern’s irregular._

_They zig-zag through the trees, weaving in and out, trying to lose the men that seem to be catching up far too quickly for Theo’s liking. The sound of bullets speeding past them echo through the air. Then the sound of a yell fills Theo’s ears. He stops in his tracks just as Stiles grabs the side of his thigh and falls to the ground._

_“Fuck!” Stiles yells, teeth grit, holding his leg close to him. Theo stands for a moment, looking into the distance to see the hunter’s silhouettes against the tree line. Far, but not far enough. He drops onto his knees next to Stiles, looking over his now bloodied hand gripping the side of his leg tightly, holding a bullet wound._

_Theo puts his hand on Stiles’ wound, earing a grunt of pain. He can’t help but get a look at Stiles’ face- his features are tense with pain, a cold sweat has broken out on his forehead. Maybe a few months ago he would’ve left Stiles behind, saved himself instead. It’s not a few months ago, though, and things have changed. “We have to keep moving,” Theo says, pulling Stiles’ arm over his shoulder and attempting to haul him up._

_Stiles grunts and falls back onto the ground, slipping from Theo’s grip. ”I can’t,” He grits out, huffing in a shaky breath through his obviously pained state. “Fuck,” he mutters again, looking to the hunters then back at Theo, “they’re coming.”_

_After momentarily glancing back at the hunters, Theo lets out a small, frustrated growl at how close they’ve gotten in such a short amount of time. He grabs Stiles’ arm again, this time carrying more of his weight as he gets him to his feet. Stiles’ face clenches up in more pain at the motion, but does manage to stay up this time._

_They turn from the approaching men and Theo only manages to drag Stiles a few feet before more men with machine guns come out from the trees. Theo lets out a sharp breath and glances back to see the original hunters only a dozen or so feet away now, guns not firing anymore, but still aimed right at the two of them._

_”Don’t move.” A gruff voice directs. It comes from a hunter in the front, a man in his thirties with a thick beard and a gun in his hands._

_Stiles has a dark look on his face when he says that, features turning angry, like control is slipping from him. Theo tries to remain calm, in control, but can’t really stop his eyes flashing gold and fangs growing in his mouth. The hunters completely surround them from all sides, forming a circle around them as they steadily close in on them._

_“Grab them.” The same man says, nodding his head to one of the many hunters. He feels Stiles slip from his grip as hunters attempt to pull them apart. They grab Stiles easily, holding his arms as he futilely struggles, though there’s not much he can do with his leg shot. When two men go for him, Theo finally lets claws drop at his sides and swings purposefully at one of them. He misses his throat and gets shot by the guys gun in his shoulder._

_It’s surprisingly not a bullet, Theo discovers as he pulls out a small tranquilizing dart. He narrows his eyes for a second in confusion, not quite feeling any effect. He tries to go after the guy again and two more darts hit him in the back quickly. These work better, as he actually starts to feel woozy. He stumbles for a momemt, caught off balance by the sudden hit to his strength, and falls to the ground._

_His vision swims as he loses consciousness, but he manages to make out a final image of a hunter sticking something that looks like a needle into the side of Stiles’ neck before everything goes black._

Theo stares above him at the concrete ceiling as he rests motionlessly on the uncomfortable, thin mattress of his cell. He’s not sure how long it’s been since he was captured, over a week at least, maybe more. He woke up alone in a nearly empty cell, weak and having no idea where he was. He’s come to realize that it’s some kind of supernatural holding facility run by hunters judging by the amount of armed guards and the other creatures Theo can vaguely make out the presence of, though he thinks he’s further away from them.

When he woke up he had thick leather cuffs around his wrists that he soon discovered are infused with something that keep his abilities impossible to access, making him unable to shift completely or use his full strength. Whatever it is must be strong too, because it takes a lot to poison a chimera. 

Another thing Theo discovered when he woke up was Stiles missing. In fact, he hasn’t seen him at all since their capture, which is... troubling, to say the least. Theo can still pick up on his scent but hasn’t been able to hear him or his heartbeat at all, which either means the hunters are keeping them far apart or the cuffs are effecting Theo’s hearing as well as weakening him. When he first woke up he tried to attack a guard when they refused to tell him where Stiles was, which earned him a few tranq darts in the chest, so he has no idea where they’re keeping him.

He and Stiles getting chased by hunters was not a surprise; in fact, they’d been on the run for a while, moving from town to town to avoid them. They were after Theo, sure, but they wanted Stiles more. Although he appears human, he’s not. Well, not _exactly_. Yes, part of him is human, the actual Stiles part. But the other part is void, a dark spirit that resides in his body, feeding off chaos, strife, and pain.

The nogitsune possessed Stiles when it was weak, latching onto his soul and becoming part of him. It fed off the chaos Stiles’ life became when they were constantly on the run. Off of the physical pain that Stiles’ body started to crave after being possessed. It didn’t completely take over, though, leaving two fractured souls inside of Stiles, one the real him, one void. Stiles is in control most of the time, but void will come out when it really wants to, so Theo is good at telling the two apart.

Theo can’t help but wonder what they’re doing to Stiles. They haven’t done anything to Theo besides a few tests at first, the only interaction he’s had with hunters have been them bringing a trey of food once a day and taking him to the showers, always aiming their guns at him like he might lash out any second. But Theo’s good a biding his time, knowing when to strike and when not to. Stiles is a different story. He’s never been very good at keeping his mouth shut when he has to and is the most stubborn person Theo has ever met, which isn’t good when surrounded by hunters. That is if he is the one in control. If void is in control right now... Theo wonders how many hunters he’s slaughtered.

In the time he’s been trapped here, Theo searched every inch of his concrete cell. The only way out is through the heavy metal door that’s kept locked besides when he’s brought food and taken to the showers, though that’s pretty useless since he’s far too weak to take on multiple armed guards. The showers are always void of people besides Theo and they seem to be keeping him purposefully away from their other inmates, so Theo thinks they’re afraid of him, or at least what he’s capable of doing. They figured out he was a chimera after a few tests they ran on him the first days he was here, but he was barely conscious for those, still being dosed heavily with tranquilizers. He still doesn’t know _why_ he’s here, though. The guards don’t speak besides blunt commands and don’t let their guns aim stray from Theo’s head.

Since showering is the only time Theo gets to leave, he tries to keep himself busy when he’s in the cell, exercising in his limited space, keeping his strength up despite the cuffs weakening him. He’s learned to be very patient from his life with the doctors and waiting for the right oppurtunity is something he can do with ease. But, although he _has_ been biding his time, he hasn’t been coping as well as he should be without Stiles, much to his surprise. He let himself grow too attached to the human over the months they’ve been constantly together, growing actual feelings besides just wanting the demon inside of him. Being without him, having no idea what’s happening to him, is driving Theo a little crazy.

Theo clenches his fists at his sides, feeling his jaw tighten in frustration. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, but the anger remains. But he can live with anger for the time being, until he eventually breaks out of here. Or until they let him see Stiles again, which seems less and less likey to happen each day. 

_”Can you control it?”_

_Theo glances over from the motel room dresser as he asks it, in the middle of pulling off his blood-soaked shirt. He drops it onto the carpet as he looks over Stiles sitting on one of the beds, knees pulled to his chest, staring off into space. Theo’s not really surprised, he just murdered the hunters that killed his dad, anyone would be a little shocked after that. He’s still covered in blood. “When it comes out, I mean.” Theo continues casually, pulling on a clean t-shirt._

_Stiles finally looks at him, mind probably still someplace else. He swallows, looks back to the bed, and answers shakily, “Sometimes.” Theo looks at him curiously as he explains, “He won’t come out when he doesn’t have to, not when he’s weak. But when he wants control he’ll take it.”_

_Theo nods, remembering vividly the moment void took over earlier tonight. It was a subtle change, one you probably wouldn’t notice if you didn’t know Stiles as well as Theo does. Void slaughtered those hunters like it was nothing. Theo was more than a little infatuated when the doctors told him about the nogutsune-possessed kid his age, and seeing it in action excited Theo more than he’d like to admit._

_He didn’t get to see much of the nogitsune though, it disapeared almost immediately after killing the hunters, leaving Stiles back in control and very weak. “What happens when it’s in control?” Theo asks curiously, taking a seat on the bed across from Stiles._

_Stiles rubs a hand over his pale face, blinking his eyes a few times. “Sometimes it’s just like I black out and remember what he does after. But sometimes it’s like I’m watching everything he does,” he explains, looking back to Theo with his tired, sunken in eyes. “I can’t... do anything, though,” he says frustratedly after a second, “I can’t stop him.”_

_Theo looks over Stiles more carefully, keeping a neutral expression on his face. His shoulders are slumped and his eyes have dark, angry circles around them like he’s exhausted. Theo’s noticed how little he’s slept since he’s known him. Not only that, it seems the nogitsune takes a lot of his energy whenever he takes over. “Why isn’t it always in control?” Theo can’t help but question._

_Stiles swallows and answers, “He’s weak.” He looks back at Theo, “That’s why he possessed me, he needed a body. But he can’t completely take over, just feed off me like a- like a fucking parasite.”_

_Stiles’ jaw clenches in frustrated anger. It’s not hard to tell how much he hates the demon that’s taken residence inside of him. Theo can’t say the same. What started as a simple fascination with void turned into a hungry desire that he can’t control. Seeing it kill tonight has only made that grown._

_Stiles looks up from the carpet to Theo, narrowing his eyes slightly before softening his tired gaze. Theo smirks slightly to himself. He still doesn’t trust Theo, not fully, at least not yet. But he doesn’t have any other options, and he knows that. “There are gonna be more hunters, aren’t there?” Stiles asks, sounding resigned._

_“Probably.” Theo admits. If not because of the nogitsune then certainly out of vengance for killing a dozen of their men tonight. “We have to leave town, you know.”_

_Stiles hesitates just a moment before agreeing emotionlessly, “Yeah.”_

_Theo nods, looking Stiles over a final time. “They deserved it.” He assures him, smelling the guilt coming off of him in waves, “They killed your father.”_

_This makes Stiles eyes flick back to meet Theo’s. Stiles’ father got caught in the crossfire the night some hunters decided to try to kill Stiles. “I know.” Stiles says, voice a bit too shaky to have the desired effect._

_Theo stands again after a moment, passing Stiles as he tells him, “You should get some sleep, you look like you’re gonna pass out,” he searches through his duffle bag sitting on the sitting on top of the dresser. When he finds a clean shirt he tosses it to Stiles, who’s still dressed in his blood-covered clothes. Theo watches in the mirror as Stiles glances at the piece of clothing for a moment before peeling off his own shirt to put it on._

_Theo stares at his chest with interest, at the way his pale skin stretches over his protruding collarbones and ribs. Maybe it’s not just the void that Theo desires. He looks back down to the dresser as Stiles pulls on a t-shirt. They’ve got a long road ahead of them. Plenty of time for Theo to get what he wants._

Theo stops mid pull-up on one of the steel pipes on the cell’s ceiling when he hears the sound of heavy footsteps from outside the door. He drops to his feet with ease, just as the metal door is swung open. He’s met with three guns pointed at his head, angry guards at the other end of them. Theo puts his hands up slightly, a bit hesitant as he just went to the showers yesterday and they never take him two days in a row. 

He doesn’t get any explanation, just orders to stand against the wall and then restraints binding his wrists behind his back. The guards lead him out of the room, one in front of him leading him, two behind him, making sure he can’t do anything. Well, not unless he wants a few bullets in the back, which he’s not too eager for at the moment. They lead him down the endless cement hallways, and Theo tries to listen for anything telling of where he is or what’s around him, but he doesn’t hear much of anything. 

They take him to a place in the facility that he hasn’t been to before, a hallway full of heavy, locked metal doors. As they make their way towards the end Theo notices several more guards surrounding a door, armed with guns. Theo can smell their fear. As they approach them, Theo notices one man, in his late thirties with a beard, gun in his hands, but not aiming at Theo or the door. He’s the lead hunter that captured them, Theo remembers. He was also the one who overlooked all the tests they ran on him in the beginning. Theo doesn’t have much time to think about this, though, as he catches a very familiar scent. 

As they finally reach the door all the hunters seem to be afraid of, Theo knows Stiles is on the other side. He stares at it, wanting nothing more than to kill the guards surrounding him and run inside. He doesn’t, though, instead looking over to the lead hunter as he says in a gruff voice, “You must be able to tell that Stilinski is behind this door.”

Theo narrows his eyes, feeling his anger bubble up at the mention of Stiles. “But it’s not just him, is it?” Theo asks, knowing the guards wouldn’t be so afraid of him if it was _just_ Stiles.

The hunter grits his teeth, disgust clear in his features. A slight smirk grows on Theo’s face at the look. “What? Are you suddenly afraid of him?” He asks, enjoying the fact that they’re so powerless to stop the nogitsune, “What did you think would happen when you captured him? That you’d be able to control it?”

“We can’t.” The hunters says, raising his gun slightly, “But you can.” He points at the door with his gun and commands, “We want the human part back in control.”

Theo tilts his head to the side, smirk growing at the thought of them being so desperate that they had to come to one of their prisoners for help. “Why should I help you? Why shouldn’t I just let it kill you all?”

The guard next to the hunter cocks his gun menacingly, saying roughly, “Because if you don’t we’ll get rid of it before he has the chance. And that means the host body too.”

Theo’s smirk slips, clenching his jaw at the thought. He balls his hands into fists behind him as he looks at the lead hunter and aggressively bites out, “What makes you think I can control it? It doesn’t take orders.” He learned very quickly that the nogitsune can’t be controlled, something these hunters don’t seem to understand yet. The only reason it’s even kept Theo around is because it was weak and needed him for protection from hunters trying to kill it; but it’s always been pretty damn clear Theo’s not the one in charge.

“It doesn’t have to.” The hunter tells him. The guard next to him hands him something and when the hunter holds it up Theo realizes it’s a small needle with some kind of liquid inside. Theo cocks his head, slight concern filling him at that. “All you have to do is get close enough to inject this and we won’t have to kill Stilinski.” He says it like he cares about killing Stiles; like having a pet nogitsune to control isn’t all they want. It only makes Theo’s blood boil more. The hunter cocks his gun, finally aiming it straight at Theo threateningly. “Or you.”

“...Fine.” Theo concedes after a quick moment of consideration. It’s not like he has much of a choice, he can’t risk them killing Stiles, especially since he could see it actually happening if they got desperate enough. Which it seems they are if they need Theo.

The lead hunter gestures towards the door and a guard opens it, pointing his gun inside cautiously before nodding. Once they unrestrain Theo’s hands and he’s given the needle he’s all but pushed inside, gun muzzles against his back. The heavy door slams shut as soon as he’s inside, leaving him alone in the room. Well, not completely alone.

He instantly scrunches up his nose at a heavy smell filling his nose. He finds the source of it quickly in the form of a body, of who he assumed used to be a guard, lying motionless against one of the walls, leaking blood. In fact, the entire room’s covered in drying gore from a bloodbath that Theo can only imagine went down in this room. And suddenly he knows exactly why they sent him in. Not because he can get close enough, because they don’t want to risk losing another one of their men. Theo doesn’t have much time to consider this, though, as another scent hits his nose. Sitting in the middle of the room, quite a bit bigger than Theo’s cell, completely made of concrete, is a metal chair housing a familar figure. His familiar amber eyes pierce Theo’s intensely. Theo swallows thickly.

He slowly walks around the chair, casually avoiding the body on the floor, exuding faux-confidence. He looks over Stiles’ form carefully as he does, making note of the broken leather cuffs on the chair’s arms. Stiles’ eyes follow him with interest. When he finally stops, still a few feet away from him, Stiles smirks. “Hi, Theo.” He says, voice sing-songy, and definitely _not_ Stiles. 

“You’re not Stiles.” Theo says.

Voids smirk grows wider. “No,” Void assures him, sounding amused. 

Theo swallows again, looking Stiles’ body over, looking at his pale-white skin and deep, purple circles under his eyes. He has slight bruising on his jaw, Theo notices, like he was grabbed too hard. He also sees some other marks going down his neck, the rest hidden by his long-sleeved shirt. Theo can’t see his bullet wound through his black sweatpants the guards must’ve dressed him in, similar to the ones they dressed Theo in. “Where is he?” He asks, trying hard to mask the concern in his voice.

Void hums, resting it’s head back onto the chair, saying, “He’s sleeping right now.” It taps his fingers onto the arm of the metal chair. Theo’s heard it say that before, but it never becomes less unsettling.

Theo takes in a breath and looks over void again, glancing at the way it’s fingers move. They’re shaky and a bit uncoordinated. “What did they do to you?” 

Voids smirk doesn’t waver as it answers, “Kanima venom,” like it's unbothered, holding up it’s shaking hand slightly and curling it’s fingers into a loose, weak fist. “It won’t last for very long,” it adds, smirk widening as it looks up at Theo through it’s eyelashes.

“They’re terrified of you,” Theo says, returning the smirk as he walks around Void, hands clasped behind his back, needle in between his fingers. Voids eyes follow him with interest, amused grin still on it’s face. Theo glances back at the body on the floor a few feet away. It’s hard to tell what exactly happened, but Theo has a few ideas. He’s seen void do so much worse to so many more. To say he’s not just a little afraid of the nogitsune would be a lie. 

Void chuckles, a dark and menacing sound. It’s truly incredible how _different_ Stiles and void are. Void can use Stiles’ voice to make shivers crawl up Theo’s spine. Stiles is expressive and loud and prone to nerves while void is subtle and quiet and _powerful_. It has a menacing presence, even though it’s using Stiles’ face. It’s equally as exciting as it is terrifying.

Theo’s eyes travel back to Void and right to it’s neck, fiddling with the needle behind his back as it says, “Is that why they sent you in? Because they’re afraid of us?”

Theo swallows again. Void does that, it refers to itself and Stiles as _us_ , or _we_. As if they’re the same. Two halves of a fractured whole. “Something like that.” Theo comments, still keeping that fake smirk on his face as he carefully considers it’s neck.

He goes for it then, attempting to stab the needle into Void’s neck. His hand is caught in a vice-like grip before he manages, stopping it in place. Theo lets out a grunt as Void squeezes his wrist tightly, looking over the needle. It tilts it’s head after a moment, looking up at Theo as it says, “Now that’s not a very good idea.”

Theo doesn’t bother attempting to pull his arm away, there’s no escaping void’s grip. He keeps the needle tight in his fist, though. “They want Stiles back in control,” he explains through gritted teeth.

Void hums, loosening it’s grip slightly, but not enough to let Theo pull away. “And you’re always so eager to please,” Void says mockingly. Theo clenches his jaw tight as it continues, “Or maybe you miss him. You always did enjoy following us around like a lovesick puppy. Did they tell you how they brought me out? That they tortured poor little Stiles until he had no choice but to let me in?”

Theo takes in another sharp breath, but reminds himself that it’s trying to get into his head. He grits his teeth and tries to focus on why he agreed to do this. “They’re going to kill Stiles.” He says, noting the way Void’s smirk faulters a bit. “And I think we both know that means you die too.” Theo adds. Since the nogitsune was so weak when it possessed Stiles, it couldn’t completely take over, only attach itself to him, feed off of him. They’re connected. That means that if one dies, so does the other. “But if Stiles is in control like they want, maybe they won’t.”

Void’s piercing stare does not leaving Theo’s face as it asks, “And why should I believe them?”

“Are you willing to take that risk?” Theo counters, tilting his head.

Void is silent for a moment, seemingly considering. It hates not having the upper hand, Theo knows. After a long moment, it says, “I’m not going to give up my freedom for nothing.”

The nogisune loves playing games, is another thing Theo’s discovered. Especially when it’s winning them. Theo tries to hide his nerves as he asks, “What do you want?”

Void smirks creepily, leaning in close as it whispers, “To _feed_.”

Theo doesn’t need much more prompting to know exactly what it wants. Chaos, strife, _pain_. That’s what it always wants. Void finally releases his wrist, and watches with peaked interest as Theo brings his released hand to his other arm. He takes in a sharp breath before snapping the bone. He lets out a choked out, pained yell as soon as he does, burning pain searing through his entire arm. Void wastes no time, grabbing Theo’s broken arm. Black lines crawl up it’s arm and then his neck as he absorbs the pain, much like a werewolf. 

Void closes it’s eyes, letting out a small, pleasured groan. Theo lets out a ragged breath as well, feeling it _take_ from him, one of the most intense feelings ever that he’s come to know fairly well over the last few months. He’s always been willing to endure pain to get what he wants, and with Void it’s no different. Something he’s learned is that some pain can even be enjoyable. It makes a nice surge excitement and adrenaline fill Theo’s body.

As the black lines begin to disapear, Void’s eyes remain closed for a few moments, seemingly still reveling in the pain it’s just fed on. Theo takes this as his chance to jam the needle into it’s neck. He succeeds this time, and Void’s eyes open as Theo backs away slightly. It reaches up to the needle and laughs, a dark, weak thing. The effects start taking hold almost immediately, as the laughing slowly dies down and Void’s head lolls backwards slightly, eyes falling shut again.

Theo takes a step closer and looks it over. Eyes open weakly after a second of no movement, and blink a couple times, confusion clear in them. “Stiles?” Theo asks a bit hesitantly. Stiles weakly turns to look at him.

“Th-Theo?” He asks, furrowing his brows, weak and disoriented. Theo lets out a small breath of relief. He’s him again. As much as Void’s darkness excites him, Stiles is the one he fell for. Stiles shakily reaches up to his neck and feels the needle dug deeply into his skin. Theo quickly closes the distance between them and yanks it out of him, earning a small groan. “Fuck, Wh-what-“ Stiles begins to ask in a shaky voice.

He’s cut off when the door bursts open, several guards rushing in at once. Two go for Theo and grab him by the arms, jostling his still broken arm painfully as he watches a few go for Stiles, guns pointed directly at him. Stiles’ eyes widen in more confusion as they hold him down to the chair and put something around his neck. After fastening whatever it is, Theo gets a clearer look and sees that it’s a leather collar, almost the same as the leather cuffs around Theo’s wrists. “Hey!” He yells, trying to get out of the guards grips, “What the hell is that?”

He doesn’t get an answer, in fact the lead hunter that he was talking to before is nowhere to be found, and he’s dragged out of the room, slammed face first into the hallway wall after getting one last look at Stiles’ weakened form, surrounded by guns in his face. He growls as his arms are restrained again, causing even more pain to his injured arm. With the cuffs weakening him he knows it’s gonna take a while before it heals. When he hears the door slam shut again, he struggles against the guards, growling, “Get the hell off me, what are you doing to him?!” He doesn’t manage to do any good before he’s shot with a couple tranq darts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone feel about this? Should I continue it? And if so, what would you like to see happen? Please comment to let me know!


	2. The Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updating takes so long recently, I’m pretty particular about what I write and obviously fics like this are longer/more detailed than some of my other fics. Hope you guys understand :)
> 
> p.s. comments really do go a long way in motivating me, especially ones with some ideas for future chapters!!!! PLEASE leave me some if you enjoyed!

_The sounds of the loud school hallway fill Theo’s ears as he walks from his english classroom. He ignores it, pushes past crowds of teenagers, sights set on one in particular. He spots Stiles standing by what is presumably his locker, loading in books._

_Theo makes his way over, backpack swung over his shoulder by one strap. School is still new to him after so long being with the doctors, but when he wants something he’s willing to adapt. And he definitely wants Stiles. Or at least what he’s got inside of him._

_When he reaches Stiles he leans against the locker next to him casually, saying with a smirk on his face, “Hey.”_

_Stiles glances at him at last, eyes narrowed slightly. He doesn’t respond, staring at Theo looking concerned and slightly annoyed. This close Theo can make out his features that he couldn’t a few seats away from him in the classroom. Beneath his amber eyes are deep, dark circles, and his entire face is sickly pale, dotted in moles. He’s pretty nice looking, all things considered, but that’s not why Theo’s talking to him._

_Despite getting no reaponse, Theo decides to speak anyways. “I’m Theo,” he says with a well-practiced, plastered on smirk, “I’m in your english class,” he gestures back casually to the room they were just in. He kept his eyes on Stiles the whole time, noticed his distracted glances towards the clock, and window, and door, looking anxious to get out of there._

_Stiles continues to stare at him with narrowed eyes, still looking confused as he starts taking books out of his locker again. Confusion quickly morphs into annoyance, though, as he asks, “So?”_

_Theo tries not to miss a beat, recovering with, “I’m new to town. I uh, I don’t really know anybody yet.” Stiles glances back at him, eyebrows raised, looking very unimpressed. Theo swallows and continues quickly, “I was wondering if you’d want to study for that test on Friday. I could use the help,” he lets out a small, forced laugh that he’s been perfecting over the years._

_Stiles looks back at Theo, staring at him intently with highly suspicious eyes. Finally, after analyzing every inch of Theo’s face, he asks, “What do you want?”_

_Theo is a bit thrown by the question, at Stiles ability to seemingly read him by just a stare. He tries not to let it show, though, as he lets out another laugh and says casually, “I don’t know. A friend, I guess? It’s not really easy being the new kid.”_

_Stiles seems to consider this for a long moment. From what Theo’s seen from being in this school for only a day and watching Stiles, he doesn’t seem to have any friends, not one’s he talks to anyways. Which is pretty ideal for Theo’s plans, but it seems Stiles is going to be harder to befriend then he thought. Stiles closes his locker after a second, answering, “I’m not interested,” still sounding annoyed and almost bitter._

_There’s a loud locker slam behind them and Theo notices Stiles flinch a little. He seemed slightly jumpy in class too, come to think of it. Effects of the nogitsune, no doubt. Theo tilts his head to the side slightly. He can’t help but wonder if Stiles knows what’s inside of him. He looks like the effects of the nogitsune are already taking a toll on his body, but he does seem to be him at the moment, so it’s hard to tell if he even knows what’s going on. “Why’s that?” Theo persists, studying Stiles carefully, deciding to drop the nice guy act since it doesn’t seem to have any effect on him._

_Stiles looks over Theo over again suspiciously before slinging his bag back over his flannel-covered shoulders. “What the hell do you want from me? You’re new and the first person you decide you want to be friends with is me?” He says it like it’s a dirty word, like it’s somehow obvious no one would ever want him, “What’s your game?_

_The hall begins to slowly clear as Theo tilts his head to the side and looks Stiles over. “I like you.” He says after a moment. It’s not even really a lie. When he went after Stiles he wasn’t expecting to find someone like this. He’s different, and Theo has to admit he’s a little intrigued._

_Stiles scoffs and attempts to walk away, but Theo steps in his way, blocking his path. Stiles huffs out an annoyed breath, saying, “Get out of my way.”_

_Theo doesn’t budge, continuing anyways, “Why is that so crazy?” He asks, playing innocent as he tilts his head to the side._

_Stiles scoffs again, like it’s obvious. When all Theo does is keep his head tilted, waiting for a response, Stiles squints his eyes and explains, “You had half the girls in that class drooling over you, and you expect me to believe that you only noticed me?”_

_Theo smirks a bit at the knowledge that Stiles noticed him as well. Theo shugs casually, responding, “You seemed alone. And I’m alone too.”_

_Stiles’ face softens just the slightest bit at that, it having clearly struck a chord. He hides it fairly well, though, as he just rolls his eyes. The bell rings through the now completely empty hallway and Stiles says again, “Get out of my way.”_

_Theo obliges, taking a step to the side. Stiles shoots him a surprised look, but it quickly morphs into plain confusion as he starts walking down the hallway. Theo watches him go and calls after him, “See you in English.”_

_Stiles spares one more suspicious, puzzled look backwards before turning a hallway and disappearing. Theo stares down after him for a few moments before a fascinated smirk grows on his face. It’s gonna be difficult winning Stiles over but Theo can’t say he’s dreading it._

Theo stares at his bound hands in front of him, cuffed to a metal table. He glances around the small room again, but still sees nothing more than a heavy, probably locked door, another metal chair like the one he’s currently sitting on across from him, and a camera mounted in the corner of the room.

He doesn’t exactly remember how he got here. He knows they took him out of his cell after about a week and a half of being here for more testing, like they did in the beginning. They kept him drugged the entire time though, so he can’t remember almost any of it, but judging by the slowly healing burn marks on his arms he guesses they were testing his healing. After that they must’ve put him in here, where he’s been slowly coming to his senses during the last hour. He’s heard some noises from outside but mostly footsteps and muffled speech, nothing substantial. 

Seeing Stiles (or void, he supposes, he didn’t see much of Stiles) was the last time he was taken out of his cell before now. After they dragged him away from Stiles and tranqued him they threw him back in his cell, which is more than a bit infuriating. Stiles has been the only thing on his mind since then. He has no idea if he’s okay or what the hell is being done to him. He’d tried to fight a guard, he remembers groggily, when they’d come to take him for testing. Not so much fight as attack, really. Of course he’d gotten tranqued again, like expected, but he was frustrated that they weren’t telling him anything and patience only lasts so long. 

The sound of heavy footsteps from outside stirs Theo from his thoughts. He looks to the door as he hears someone approaching. It opens with a loud, metal groan after a moment and standing on the other side is the hunter he talked to before they let him see void, the same one that was conveniently missing as they dragged him away. Theo clenches his jaw at the sight of him.

He’s holding a shotgun and a manilla folder in his hands as he enters and two guards stand by the door, guns cocked, as if waiting for Theo to strike. Like he even could being chained to the table. The hunter has a certain calm, confidenve to him as he makes intense eye contact with Theo for a moment, which Theo keeps. After a second the hunter sets his gun down on the table and gestures to the guards behind him, signaling them to shut and lock the door, leaving the two completely alone.

“I’m sure by now you have a few questions,” the hunter says, placing his folder down on the table as he casually takes a seat, “You seem frustrated by the way you’ve been acting out.” Theo tilts his head as he continues, “Luckily for you, I have some questions too. And if you cooperate, I’ll give you answers.” 

“I don’t know,” Theo says calmly, leaning back slightly, faux confidence returning to him like a shield, “Last time I made a deal with you I got drugged and locked in a cell.”

The hunter looks almost regretful at that, which is only confusing and angering. “I kept up my end. I kept Stilinski alive.”

Theo can’t help but be a little relieved by that knowledge, but keeps a smug smirk on his face as he asks, “Why should I tell you anything?”

The hunter lets out a gruff laugh. “I thought you might ask that,” he looks over to the camera in the corner of the room and makes a hand gesture towards it. Almost immediately the metal door opens and the two guards come back in, but this time one’s holding a metal trey in his hands. He sets it down on the table and a pleasant smell fills Theo’s nose. On the trey is a plate holding fried chicken, roasted potatoes, and a good amount of cooked vegtables. Theo’s mouth nearly waters at the sight. After almost two weeks of nothing but cold, stale bread once a day, it’s safe to assume that that food looks pretty damn amazing to him right now.

While all he wants is to pounce at the food and devour it, he stays perfectly still, watching the hunter carefully. The guards leave after a moment and the hunter looks from the food to Theo as he says, “Looks good, doesn’t it?” Theo narrows his eyes as the hunter pushes the trey towards him slightly, “It’s yours if you cooperate.”

Theo swallows thickly, glancing at the hot food, stomach grumbling at the sight. He doesn’t like the idea of cooperating with hunters, especially with the hunters who’re keeping Stiles away from him. But he’s always been willing to do whatever it takes to sustain himself, and that includes getting a decent meal. He tilts his head, raises his eyebrows and asks, “What do you want to know?”

The hunter nods and pushes the food all the way forward so it’s sitting right in front of Theo. Theo wastes no time taking the chicken and stuffing it into his mouth as the hunter opens his folder and says, “Tell me about you and Stilinski. How long have you both been on the run together?”

Theo hums as he eats the hot food, swallowing as he glances back at the hunter. “A few months.” He answers, not giving anymore specifics than that. He glances down at the file and can’t help but wonder how much they actually know about him. He swallows and tries to not sound too concerned as he asks, “Where are you keeping him?”

The hunter only briefly glances at him for a before looking back to the file. “He’s being kept safe.” He answers curtly. Theo cocks his head to the side, knowing that most likely means in a place completely surrounded by armed guards. 

“And what exactly do hunters want with a nogitsune?” Theo asks after swallowing another bite of food. He’s been wondering why exactly they’re here, most hunters would’ve just killed them. Based on the tests Theo’s gotten these hunters seem to want something else, he’s just not sure what.

The hunter looks up at last. He rests his hands on the table and explains, “Have you ever heard of a hunters code?” When all Theo does is tilt his head, the hunter continues, “Most hunters have one. Ours isn’t to kill; it’s to protect.” Theo shoots him an unimpressed look but he goes on, “To protect the public from monsters like a nogitsune. Or from a hybrid like you.”

Theo acts unaffected, smirking darkly as he asks, “So killing is off the table, but imprisonment and torture is just fine with your code?”

“I take no pleasure in hurting teenagers.” The hunter refutes, sounding a little defensive, “but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep things like you away from people you could hurt.”

“People like Stiles’ father?” Theo replies with a dark edge to his voice.

The hunter swallows, that regretful look coming back. “That wasn’t us.” He argues calmly, “If it had been we would’ve handled it differently. I told you, we have a set of morals.”

“Your code.” Theo repeats, voice smug, noting the regret and even guilt in the other mans voice. The hunter looks back to Theo as he asks, “Would you even hesitate to put me or Stiles down?”

“If it meant protecting innocent lives? Absolutely not.” He says, voice hard, like he’s talking from experience. But Theo can sense the guilt. He kills because he has to, not because he wants to, and that’s valuable information. Whether he does is because he really believes his own morals or not is a different story. Being with void has taught him a lot, one thing being manipulation. Find a weakness.

Theo’s face softens mockingly as he says, “You don’t enjoy killing, do you?” The hunter grits his teeth slightly, Theo hums, “Born into it?” He takes a shot, but after no response he says, “I’m sure you have a family. A wife, maybe a son or a daughter”

The hunter’s features twitch at that last bit, making Theo smirk even wider. “A daughter?” The hunter shoots him an angry look but Theo leans in slightly and asks, “How quickly would you turn on her?” 

The hunter’s calm expression tightens, anger creeping in. “That’s enough.” He warns through gritted teeth, mention of his daughter obviously hitting a nerve.

Theo just continues cockily, “How quickly would you put her down if she was bitten?” It’s only a second before the hunter is standing and his hand is around Theo’s throat. Theo’s smirk doesn’t fall as the hand squeezes slightly. _Chaos_. Void would be proud.

The hunter keeps his hand in place for a moment, looking down at Theo with an intense glare. After a moment, though, he takes his hand away, swallowing thickly in an attempt to compose himself. Almost immediately the door behind him opens with a loud groan and the hunters appear again. Surprisingly though, it does seem to be related to what just happened as one says to the hunter, “Chris, there’s another situation in the closed unit.”

Theo can’t help but wonder and be slighly concerned about what exactly that situation is and if it somehow has anything to do with Stiles. The hunter- Chris- nods and grabs his gun. He turns back to Theo, glare still very present on his face, and pushes the remaining food away from him, instructing the guards, “I’ll take care of it. Take this one back to it’s cell.”

Theo shoots Chris a final, cocky grin as he leaves, catching the way he said _it_. The guards walk over to him quickly, unlocking his chains as one stabs something sharp into his neck. As he starts feeling woozy again he can’t get himself to stop thinking about the closed unit and how that’s where Stiles must be being kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m not exactly sure what to do next or where to take this story, so if you enjoyed and have any ideas/thoughts on where this should go, PLEASE leave me a comment! Seriously, I really need some inspiration and ideas for chapters!!!!! Let me know what you want to happen!!!!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
